Demons and Angels
by Cazark
Summary: A story I found on my computer collecting micro dust this story involves Shonen-Ai and YAOI (Boy X Boy) moments between Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano. It's a two chapter story first story being rated T while the second part will be rated M since it involves sexual scenes. If you don't like this kind of stuff don't read it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A story I found on my computer collecting micro dust this story involves Shonen-Ai and YAOI (Boy X Boy) moments between Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano. It's a two chapter story first story being rated T while the second part will be rate M since it involves sexual scenes. If you don't like this kind of stuff don''t read it. Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

In a world of Darkness and light there lived a world of hatred and love where good vs. evil. Among that world to unique entireties one a demon of hatred and lust while there was an angel of love and beauty.

As angels clashed blades with the demons in a battle royal, one demon standing among the dead bodies of fallen angels while on the other side of the battlefield there was an angel standing among the dead bodies of demons.

As demon looked into the angel's eyes, the angel slowly turned to look in the direction of the demon. The Demon flew towards the angel clashing blades together as the impact of weapons clash shook the earth as both the angel and demon were sent flying towards earth.

As the angel's and demon's bodies burning on impact towards earth, the demon's soul and angel's spirit both got transferred into the bodies of young boys.

The children grew up to be adults unaware of their hidden secrets the boys one day ran into each other, as they stared into each other's eyes wondering where they met each other.

* * *

The boy known as Masamune Takano being the curious one asked the other boy Ritsu Onodera whether they knew each other the Ritsu replied "I do not know, maybe we may have passed each other along the streets."

Takano started to speak regularly with Ritsu as they started to get to know each other better. One day as Takano was on the way to meet Ritsu a shadowy figure followed him. Takano stopped and turned around to point at the man and yelled "Who are you and why are you following me". The shadow responded "Why young Master, I'm here to assist you in killing that boy you know only as Onodera." Takano looked in shock wondering what is wrong with this man and who was he, the man responded "The crash must have wiped your memory my name is Yuu" as he smiled evilly "Yuu Yanase." Yuu looked deep into Takano eyes as shadows engulfed Yuu body revealing a horrendous demonic form he pointed at Takano and says "General Takano Masamune".

At Ritsu's house the door bell rings, Ritsu rushes to open the door only to realise Takano wasn't standing there but rather another boy wearing a light olive jacket with black stripes along the arms "Ritsu" the boy responded "you are in danger you need to come with me" Ritsu looked puzzle at who is this strange boy. As the boy looked deep into Ritsu's eyes "You don't remember who I am, do you. My name is Yoshiyuki Hatori I served in your army as a high ranking officer... Master Ritsu Onodera." Ritsu looked more deeply in thought at Yoshiyuki "The guy you know as Takano Masamune is not who you think he is".

Both the boys were told of there past history and the history of there so called **Friend**. Takano screamed "NO!" not believing a single word Yuu said as he ran towards Ritsu's house "I'm not who he thinks I am... I'M NOT!" Not thinking straight ran into the door smashing it down as he saw a boy standing in the home.

Yoshiyuki screamed at Takano while pulling out a golden flaming sword "You will die now demon" Takano lifted his hand in the air thinking "was this the end of me." As Yoshiyuki's blade came down flying towards Takano's body, from within Takano's sub-conscious mind a dark presence awoke. His eyes flared red as he summoned a Corrupted Black Sword from his hand "No" Takano threatened as he deflected the blade sending Yoshiyuki flying, Takano ran to Ritsu "Are you ok" as his blade disappeared and his eyes returned to his normal brown colour "We need to get out of here now there's this guy..." Takano stopped mid sentence as Yuu walked in "There you are hurry up and kill Ritsu as I deal with Yoshiyuki" Takano said to Yuu "No" as his eyes flared to dark red again for a moment flinging Yuu into the general direction of Yoshiyuki with a mere thought. Takano picks up Ritsu running out on to the streets unaware as he grew Black Wings flying off into the light.

Takano woke up next to Ritsu wondering what happened as flash backs hit him forcing him to remember everything that happened the day before. "Was it all a dream am I the one demon general forced to fight a battle with the one I love to kill or be killed" as he fell to the floor crying in tear it's not fair.

As Ritsu was waking up Takano continue not noticing Ritsu "I worked so hard to keep this relationship together to the best of my ability and now some supernatural grudge is going to break it up... I won't let it" smashing his fist into the floor. Ritsu walked behind Takano hugging him to breaking Takano's train of thought "Takano thank you for not being the one Yoshiyuki said he thought you were. You're better than I hoped you to be" Takano turned and kissed Ritsu one the check crying more "Really... Thank you I hope I never become the man he said I'll be" Pulling Ritsu in for a kiss the kiss lasting for only a minute which felt like an eternity to them.

As the demon Yuu smashed into the right side of the building "This is forbidden love that's meant to be broken. You should kill him now while you have the chance." As the angel Yoshiyuki came in through the left Yoshiyuki Screams "No! Takano has corrupted you fight it kill him now while you have the chance".

As Takano brakes the kiss he says "No this may have been forbidden love in another life but now in this very moment I will defend my true love" summoning the dark blade through a mere thought. Yuu "It seems you have lost your hatred for vengeance for the murder of your fallen brothers and sisters" pulling out a blade from the shadows "I'll kill you and him now where you stand" as Yuu slashes the sword towards Takano. Takano jumps backward deflecting the blade just barely stopping the blade from cutting too deep and sending Yuu flying backwards.

Yoshiyuki saw this as a chance as Takano seemed distracted he flew towards Takano with the intent to kill him. Ritsu ran towards Takano calling out "Takano... Behind you" he turned but it was too late Yoshiyuki sword plunged into Takano's chest. Takano took a swing at Yoshiyuki and fell to the floor calling out to Ritsu as he fell into a deep dark slumber unaware of what was truly happening around him.

Takano awoke in a dark world looking around he saw nothing but darkness around him. Takano asked himself hearing a completely different voice that was not his own "Where am I?" A voice called from afar the "The Dark Void, your own torture room. You were able to keep people alive for years in here and able to kill them repeatedly" as a Shadow stepped out of the darkness "...And its here where you will die!" As the shadow was coming towards him Takano lifted his hands in self defence as shadows of the land engulfed the shadow he screamed "No!" In which the shadow responded "Even in death you're strong". A voice that was calm and gentle voice called out "Takano please come back". Takano turned around trying to look from where the voice came from he saw a bright light. He saw a spec of light in the background as he ran towards it the shadows of the land chase him. The closer he got to the light the more brightly it shined as Takano ran into the light the shadows engulfed him.

Takano awoke only to find a different reality Yoshiyuki was flying at him as he sliced him light and darkness engulfed him. Yoshiyuki Blade shattered on Takano but then the darkness took over as he picked Yoshiyuki up and started to strangle him Yuu saw it as an opening as he slice Takano his cut regenerated he turned and grabbed Yuu strangling them both slowly.

Ritsu grabbed and held onto Takano as he felt a light washed over him as the shadows disappeared. He let go of Yuu and Yoshiyuki and spoke "Where there is darkness there will always be light no matter what."Takano turned towards them "Leave now or..." grinning knowing about his dream but unaware of how to actually access it "I'll send you to the Dark Void" Yoshiyuki Flashed as he disappeared and Yuu fading away into the darkness. Takano shouted one last time "If I see you again I will kill you, all of you" turning to Ritsu "for we were meant to be together for all eternity" As the shadows and light in the room were slowly closing in shadows engulfed them as he teleported Ritsu and himself back to his house.

They kissed each other as the end of the old life began and a new beginning of what will come.

THE END... or is it

* * *

Yes I know I made Yoshiyuki Hatori and Yuu Yanase seem like totally different personalities i picked the two characters I could see fighting each other seeing as they both love Chiaki. Although I can't see him going up against Takano.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter involves sexual scenes between to men don't tell me I didn't warn you. If you don't like this kind of stuff don''t read it. Enjoy

* * *

As Takano and Ritsu kissed they felt each others bodies never ending the kiss. Takano massaged Ritsu's nipples as Ritsu moaned. Ritsu pulled him in closer as Takano started to kiss Ritsu's neck while he moaned. As Takano Felt up Ritsu he started to slowly take off all his clothing just leaving Ritsu's boxers on.

Takano grinned as he slowly licked Ritsu's body stopping at his boxers as he licked Ritsu through his boxers he moaned louder pulling him up and kissing him as he rubbed his crotch through Takano's pants. Takano moaned as he started to kiss Ritsu's neck again and started to rub his crotch through his Boxers and he came in his Boxers as he continued to kiss Ritsu.

Ritsu pushed Takano on his bed as Takano removed his pants and shirt in one movement. Ritsu jumped on top of Takano and started to kiss him feeling his crotch through his underwear. Takano's hands went around Ritsu as he kiss and licking his nipples.

Ritsu moaned and felt Takano's hands rubbing his Crotch again. Ritsu pulled Takano's underwear off and stared to lick the head he moaned throwing his head back on the bed. Ritsu started to lick the rest of it as he shivered.

Ritsu without thought sucked Takano's length into his mouth as Takano inhaled and jumped up to see Ritsu sucking him he moaned as he massaged Ritsu's body as Ritsu went from slow to fast then back to slow as he alternating between the two.

As Takano felt an impending climax he pulled up Ritsu embracing him and kissing his neck and whispering in Ritsu's ear "I love you". Takano picked up and placed Ritsu on the bed and kissed him and slowly pulled down Ritsu's Boxers.

He slowly rubbed his Crotch and licked his way down Ritsu's Length and kissed him down there as he moaned. He then started to lick him as Ritsu let out a long sigh. Takano went from long licks to short quick licks Ritsu screamed out "TAKANO!" as Takano swallowed Ritsu's Length.

Takano then proceed to lick his way up to Ritsu's neck and kissed him long and fast he licked Ritsu's neck as he whispered in his ear "I do love you and I want you now, please be gentle it is my first time" as Ritsu smiled blushing deeply.

Takano looked in Ritsu's eyes for a moment as he kissed him he slowly as he slid it in Ritsu inhaled deeply. He stopped not sure if he was hurting Ritsu, Ritsu pulled Takano in close say "Don't stop now". Takano asks not being sure "It's my first time, are you sure I'm not hurting you." Ritsu replied "You not hurting me I love you and you love me now please".

Takano sighed as he slowly almost pulled out and slid back in as Ritsu sighed and moaned pulling him closer saying "I love you" and kissed him. They went slow for a while as he slowly built up the courage and went slowly faster.

Ritsu was now screaming now as both were moaning. As Takano went faster and fast Ritsu was screaming in absolute pleasure. They went at it for hours and then Takano felt himself coming to a close to the end.

Takano pulled out hoping Ritsu wouldn't notice it but he did he felt it pulse as if ready to burst. Ritsu pushed back in he felt a rush and moaned loud and said "but I'm close". Ritsu blushed as he said "I don't want you to stop. I want you to keep going, I want to be with you and only you".

Ritsu held onto him kissing him and moving his own body against Takano kissing his neck and said "Just don't stop keep going, I love you" as he was blushing even harder than before. Takano didn't last much longer as he quicken the pace as they screamed together louder as they both came for what felt like hours.

Takano kissed Ritsu neck as he slowly pulled out. Takano kissed Ritsu and said "I will love you always" and hugged him as they fell asleep together in each other arm to be together forever.

The End

* * *

Thank god I felt really weird editing this chapter seeing as the original story characters was a female and male but I have no favourite straight couple so I was like fuck this shit I going straight for Takano and Ritsu it's about time Ritsu stopped feeling jaded and admitted his feelings to Takano... plus I think I counted 16 extra too many times if they could do it that many times it would most likely hurt like hell. Last time I checked you can't milk a man like a cow.

P.S In the original story I was Takano but I would fit more Ritsu I think his a cooler character that and his weird my favourite type of weird te faces he pulled in the original anime way too funny.


End file.
